


(never) too much

by hvdrabbles (humanveil)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hvdrabbles
Summary: For the prompt combination: Remus/Sirius, indulge.





	(never) too much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutepoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/gifts).



“Seriously?”

Remus turns to look at James, half hidden by the heap of blankets piled on top of him. “What?”

James points at the chocolate wrappers littering his stomach, grinning when Remus shrugs.

“How much’ve you had?”

“‘Dunno,” Remus answers, plopping another piece into his mouth.

“He’s not sick yet,” Sirius points out. He’s sitting on the ground next to Remus, head tilted back. He opens his mouth, grins around Remus’ fingers when a square of chocolate is placed on his tongue.

“Never get sick.”

Sirius snorts, turns his head to plant a kiss to Remus’ mouth. “Keep lying, Moony.”


End file.
